


Just Breathe

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Series: Linktober [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Linktober 2020, M/M, botw au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: After a century of slumber, Izuku awakens to a ruined world and no memory of his past.In whichEri is a princess trying to save her kingdom, even if it means going against King Kai's wishes,Eijirou is the manliest Zora to ever Zora, even as he still grieves the loss of his sister Ochako,Denki is trying hard to help the other Gorons, though he knows he's not as smart as his predecessor Tetsutetsu,Kyouka struggles to save her people and uphold Momo's legacy,Katsuki is determined to be as strong as Neito,Shouto is totally using his powers to stalk the amnesiac Champion (he has good intentions I swear),And Izuku just wants to get this over with so he can discover himself and then retire.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Eri, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Link (Legend of Zelda) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku & Shuuzenji Chiyo | Recovery Girl, Midoriya Izuku & Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & U.A. Faculty, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Linktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949014
Kudos: 9





	1. Izuku's Awakening

A shining light...

A familiar voice...

_...please...open.......eyes..._

_You must wake up..._

_Open your eyes._

_._

_._

_...Do I...know you..?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He wakes up in a shallow pool of something that could be water if it weren't glowing such a bright blue, laying in a low circular basin. His feet twitch. He looks up into the dim blue lights of the stone hanging above him. He blinks as he comes to awareness and slowly pulls himself out of the basin so he's sitting on the edge of it. 

He looks at the back of his hand, at the scars criss-crossing along it, and something primal and long forgotten tells him that something happened- something bad happened and he _should not be here-_

He squashes that voice down. It is not as kind and insistent as the voice that begged him to wake up.

He looks up and his eyes settle upon a stone pedestal. He stands and moves to get a better look at it. It glows with the same dim blue light as the stone at the center of the chamber.

_That tablet on the pedestal is called a Sheikah Stone. Take it, and it will help guide you._

He takes the slate from atop the pedestal and a hitherto unseen door rumbles open, splitting into columns and sliding upwards. 

Intrigued, he goes through the doorway and into another dimly lit room. 

He sees dusty crates and half-rotted barrels, and two slightly rusted chests. 

He opens them. 

A pair of well-worn trousers and a simple shirt. He realizes he is only wearing underwear and quickly slides the clothes on. They are a bit too small- the pants cut off at his calves and cling to his hips, and the shirt rides up, exposing his stomach- but they are better than nothing. To finish off, he slides the Sheikah Stone into a pocket of the trousers. Miraculously, it doesn't slide out. 

Squinting, he sees another glowing pedestal across the room. He approaches it. 

_Place the Sheikah Stone on the pedestal._

That voice again. It is gentle and kind, and so different from that cruel voice that insisted something was wrong. 

So he listens. 

He pulls the Sheikah Stone from his pocket and places it neatly into the groove in the pedestal. 

Another door opens, like the first, and he has to put an arm up to shield his eyes from the harsh dawn light flooding in through the doorway. 

He lets his eyes adjust and then begins climbing up the stone stairway. He exits, and as he steps outside into the tall green grass, that voice speaks to him again. 

_Izuku...you are the light- our light- that must shine upon Hyrule once again..._

_Now go- become our Hero!_


	2. The Old Man and the Flame

From the corner of his eye, Izuku- he thinks that's his name, because that's what the voice called him- sees a man walking towards a campfire sheltered by a stone overhang. Izuku can't see much of him- just graying hair and a...mask? Maybe? So, curious, he goes in that direction. 

He stops before the man, examining him as much as he is _being_ examined. 

He wears black pants and a white shirt under a deep crimson cloak. On his face is a dark, mahogany mask stylized like the beak of a bird. Just above it, shrewd golden eyes peer at him, critical of everything. 

Like the voice that'd woken him, this man seems vaguely familiar. 

He speaks, somehow clear despite the mask. 

"So, you're awake. It's about time, I suppose. I wonder...do you know why you're here?" 

Izuku shakes his head slowly. 

"No...but...where is this?"

He winces internally. His voice is raspy from disuse and his mouth feels dry. 

The man doesn't seem to care. 

"Answering a question with a question...I suppose your suspicion is...not unfounded. As to where we are...we're in the ruined kingdom of Hyrule- atop the Great Plateau." 

He shrugs.

"I'll be here for a while. You...go about your business." 

Izuku nods as something rolls to his feet. He picks it up. 

An apple, but darker and warm...baked? 

The man says nothing when Izuku pockets it, so he takes that as permission to take it, and walks passed him and down the faded, overgrown, crumbling staircase. 

The voice echoes in his head again. 

_Izuku...look at your Sheikah Stone. Head towards the glowing point marked on the screen._

He waits to see if the voice will tell him any more, but after a few seconds of silence, he decides nothing more is coming. So he pulls out the Sheikah Stone and watches as the screen lights up at his touch.

There is a yellow arrow marking his current location and an opaque cone to mark the direction he is facing. At the edge of the screen, there is a flashing yellow dot.

Izuku has no idea what this means, but he trusts the voice. So he keeps an eye on the screen and walks down the stairs, watching the arrow move with him towards the flashing light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have zero confidence in my ability to write Zelda characters accurately (yet), I decided to use HeroAca characters for Linktober this year. And then I started writing prompts and decided I wanted to expand on them, and thus, this fic was born.


End file.
